


Dragon Age Tarot Deck

by Tribble Scribbles (DeeP_ci)



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Tarot (Divination Cards)
Genre: I couldn't find a list, Instead of sleeping, so I made my own list, yes good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8028274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeP_ci/pseuds/Tribble%20Scribbles
Summary: Dragon Age: Inquisition, if you bought one of the preorder versions, came with a tarot card deck. Each of these cards is printed with a Dragon Age themed design. This is a list of all the cards in the deck; and where, what or who the card depicts.





	Dragon Age Tarot Deck

### The Major Cards

The Fool |  [Sera](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Sera), before the completion of her personal quest or romance  
---|---  
The Magician |  [Dorian Pavus](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Dorian_Pavus), before the completion of his personal quest or romance  
The High Priestess |  [Vivienne](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Vivienne), before the completion of her personal quest  
The Empress |  [Cassandra](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Cassandra_Pentaghast), if made Divine  
The Emperor | [Empress Celene](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Codex_entry:_Empress_Celene_Valmont)  
The Hierophant |  [Solas](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Solas), if romanced  
The Lovers |  [Varric Tethras](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Varric_Tethras), before the completion of his personal quest  
The Chariot |  [Dorian Pavus](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Dorian_Pavus), if romanced  
Strength |  [Cassandra](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Cassandra_Pentaghast), before the completion of her personal quest or romance  
The Hermit |  [Solas](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Solas), before the completion of his personal quest or romance  
The Wheel of Fortune |  [Iron Bull](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Iron_Bull), if he becomes Tal-Vashoth  
Justice |  [Blackwall](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Blackwall), before the completion of his personal quest or romance  
The Hanged Man |  [Sera](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Sera), if romanced  
Death |  [Blackwall](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Blackwall), when he leaves the party (upon triggering his personal quest)  
Temperance |  [Cassandra](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Cassandra_Pentaghast), if romanced  
The Devil |  [Iron Bull](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Iron_Bull), before the completion of his personal quest or romance  
The Tower |  [Solas](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Solas), after the last main storyline quest is completed  
The Star |  [Sera](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Sera), upon completion of her personal quest  
The Moon |  [Cole](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Cole), before the completion of his personal quest  
The Sun |  [Varric Tethras](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Varric_Tethras), upon completion of his personal quest  
Judgement |  [Blackwall](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Blackwall), if his personal quest has been completed favourably  
The World |  [Vivienne](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Vivienne), if made Divine  
  
 

### The Minor Cards

**Staves (wands)**  
---  
Ace of Staves | The Circle of Magi  
Two of Staves | [Wraith](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Codex_entry:_Wraith)  
Three of Staves | [Corpse](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Codex_entry:_Corpse_\(Inquisition\))  
Four of Staves | [Demon of Envy](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Codex_entry:_Envy)  
Five of Staves | [Shade](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Codex_entry:_Shade)  
Six of Staves | [Demon of Despair](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Codex_entry:_Despair_Demon)  
Seven of Staves | [Demon of Terror](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Codex_entry:_Terror)  
Eight of Staves | [Demon of Rage](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Codex_entry:_Rage_Demon)  
Nine of Staves | [Demon of Pride](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Codex_entry:_Pride_Demon_\(Inquisition\))  
Ten of Staves | [Demon of Fear](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Codex_entry:_Fear)  
Page of Staves |  [Cole](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Cole), if he was made more spirit  
Knight of Staves | [Calpernia](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Codex_entry:_Calpernia)  
Queen of Staves | [Morrigan](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Codex_entry:_Morrigan_\(Inquisition\))  
King of Staves | _unable to identify_  
**Cups**  
Ace of Cups | The Tevinter Imperium  
Two of Cups | [Red Templar Guardsmen](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Codex_entry:_Red_Templar_Guardsman)  
Three of Cups | [Shadow](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Codex_entry:_Shadow)  
Four of Cups | [Spellbinder](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Codex_entry:_Spellbinder)  
Five of Cups |  [Archers](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Codex_entry:_Archers) and/or [Red Templar Archers](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Codex_entry:_Red_Templar_Archers) (same art)  
Six of Cups | [Bruiser](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Codex_entry:_Bruiser)  
Seven of Cups | [Horror](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Codex_entry:_Horror)  
Eight of Cups | [Red Templar Knight](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Codex_entry:_Red_Templar_Knight)  
Nine of Cups | [Behemoth](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Codex_entry:_Behemoth)  
Ten of Cups | [Revenant](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Codex_entry:_Revenant)  
Page of Cups |  [Dorian Pavus](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Dorian_Pavus), upon completion of his personal quest  
Knight of Cups | [Samson](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Codex_entry:_Samson)  
Queen of Cups |  [Vivienne](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Vivienne), upon completion of her personal quest  
Knight of Cups | [Corypheus](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Codex_entry:_Corypheus)  
**Swords**  
Ace of Swords | The Templar Order  
Two of Swords | Dual-Wielding Rogue, one of the tarot cards used in character creation  
Three of Swords | _unable to identify_  
Four of Swords | Hard Difficulty, one of the tarot cards used in character creation  
Five of Swords | Rogue Archer, one of the tarot cards used in character creation  
Six of Swords | Dual-Handed Warrior, one of the tarot cards used in character creation  
Seven of Swords | Nightmare Difficulty, one of the tarot cards used in character creation  
Eight of Swords | Mage Class, one of the tarot cards used in character creation  
Nine of Swords | Sword-and-Shield Warrior, one of the tarot cards used in character creation  
Ten of Swords |  [Iron Bull](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Iron_Bull), if the player sided with the Qun in his personal quest  
Page of Swords |  [Cole](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Cole), if he was made more human  
Knight of Swords | [Cullen](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Codex_entry:_Cullen)  
Queen of Swords | [Leliana](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Leliana)  
King of Swords | Custom Difficulty, one of the tarot cards used in character creation  
**Coins (pentacles)**  
Ace of Coins | The Orlesian Empire  
Two of Coins | Male Dwarf, early version to one of the tarot cards used in character creation  
Three of Coins | Female Dwarf, one of the tarot cards used in character creation  
Four of Coins | Female Dalish Elf, early version to one of the tarot cards used in character creation  
Five of Coins | Male Dalish Elf, early version to one of the tarot cards used in character creation  
Six of Coins | Female Qunari, early version to one of the tarot cards used in character creation  
Seven of Coins | Male Qunari, early version to one of the tarot cards used in character creation  
Eight of Coins | Female Human, early version to one of the tarot cards used in character creation  
Nine of Coins | Male Human, early version to one of the tarot cards used in character creation  
Ten of Coins |  [Iron Bull](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Iron_Bull), if romanced  
Page of Coins |  [Varric Tethras](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Varric_Tethras), upon completion of quest "Here Lies the Abyss"  
Knight of Coins | High Dragon  
Queen of Coins |  [Josephine](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Josephine_Montilyet) (very different from in-game card)  
King of Coins | [The Champion](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Codex_entry:_The_Champion_of_Kirkwall)


End file.
